


You're Under My Control

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Hypnotism, Other, Trance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Finally the culprit of the unnatural time rifts has been caught. All you have to do is watch her, make sure she doesn't go anywhere.
Relationships: Timekeeper Cookie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You're Under My Control

Timekeeper sat calmly at the table across from you. She didn't feel real and yet she was. You could hear the chair creek as she shifted her weight on the chair. Her clothes ruffled as she leaned forward.

"Are you going to speak…or has a cat got your tongue~?" the time being asked with a grin, her chin gently resting on her hand.

You were here to watch her...make sure she didn't go anywhere. The TBD had finally found the culprit of the timerifts...and she couldn't be trusted.

You weren't here to talk. Just to watch. To watch and stare.

Timekeeper's smile grew a bit more. "Ah, so you're not going to say anything? You know I'm going to get out."

"No you're not."

She sat up a bit straighter. "Ah! So you can speak. Now tell me, do you really think that I can be contained in a concrete box?"

Your eyes narrowed but you remained silent. You weren't supposed to talk to her. Your mind wandered to Croissant for a moment...somehow she had been convinced to help this time criminal.

Timekeeper chuckled and shrugged. "Oh alright. I suppose it's a staring competition then. I can play along."

She leaned forward again, putting her elbows on the table as her fingers laced together. She rested her chin on her thumbs and she met your gaze.

You found it hard to focus at one point on her face. The corner of her mouth were pulled up in a knowing grin, her nose was a bit too sharp, it didn't look real. Drifting up, the metal tip on her hat reflected the light. It was flashing again and again...repetitively...she was slightly moving her head. Just enough to reflect the light into your eyes.

Your shoulders relaxed and you shifted positions in your chair. Tap flash tap flash tap flash ta- wait wh-when did your finger start tapping. You put one hand over the other and curled them into fists to stop the motion.

"My eyes are down here," Timekeeper cooed and your gaze was pulled down. Her eyes. One was covered by a strange monocle...goggle? It seemed to wrap around her head. It flashed with the slight nod of her head.

Her other eye was the strangest part of her captivating form. Instead of a pupil, her eye had a spiral that spun inward, leading your gaze to the center of her eye.

There was a chuckle. It rang in your ears. When did her eye rang in your head and sent tingles down your spine. She leaned a little closer...or maybe you did.

"There we go~ you just need to relax a little."

Your shoulders dropped and you watched her head tilt. Your blinking started to slow as her voice became a buzz in your ears. It was hard to see.

"Nod for me."

Your head bobbed up and down. What were you agreeing to? You didn't hear the question.

The question didn't matter. It felt nice to nod along. You felt a hand on your head, to stop the nod. She was closer now. Her smile was so gentle and her eye was so alluring.

It didn't matter what she was saying. You could feel your mind slowing. Your thoughts were flowing out of your mind, drifting farther and father away.

That's okay. It feels nice to be empty. It feels nice to be distant and numb and tired. You feel yourself being pushed back by her hand.

Your eyes finally fall shut when your back touches the back of your chair. Her voice still buzzes in your head. It feels nice, doesn't it?

Your nodding again. She told you to...it feels nice to do what she tells you to do. You feel a weight in your lap, hands trailing on your sides.

Focus on her. She's all that's important...all that will ever be important. You can feel the abyss in your mind, she's holding you over it on a string, delicate and fragile and so good.

You feel her pull you up...just a bit.

"You can hear me, can't you? Nod for me." Your head nodded limply until she stopped it with a hand on your chin. Gently your head was tilted back and your eyes fluttered open for a moment...her eye still glowed perfectly.

"You're going to get my scissors when I wake you up. You're going to go outside and get them for me. You're going to bring them to me. You're going to do what I say."

You nodded along. Of course you were going to do as she said. Her voice is so good to listen to. She feels so good to obey. You can see her smile...a nice grin.

You feel her tap your forehead and your eyes slammed shut. You fell into the dark abyss, the life line that had been holding your awareness snapping.

Forever and a second. That's how long you spent falling through the abyss. There was no bottom, but eventually you fell back into your body.

Your eyes snapped opened, and you found Timekeeper sitting in her chair, waving at you.

"Hey? Did you fall asleep in your chair?"

You frowned a little at her joking tone and sat up. You were only out a second, surely nothing would've happened in that time.

She just kept that grin on her face. "Are you forgetting something?"

You raised an eyebrow at that. Forgetting something...what could you be forgetting? You were supposed to be watching he-

"Get my scissors, sweetie." Her voice interrupted 

You shook your head. "And why would I do that?" you countered.

Her grin widened, just a hair. "Because you're under my control."

That phrase shuttered through your mind and set shivers down your spine. Right right! You had forgotten! You scooted your chair back and got up.

"Very good. Hurry back sweetie."

You smile from the praise and left the cell.


End file.
